


Pokeology Book One

by DragonRider14



Series: Pokeology Series [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokeology Part 1 Chapter One<br/>Title: The Journey Begins Part 1<br/>Warnings: Creature violence and injury.<br/>Characters for this chapter: Ben Tennyson, Noah, Bridgette, Cody, and Gwen.<br/>Disclaimeres: I do not own Ben Ten Ultimate Alien, Total Drama Island, or Pokemon!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Recommended Background Music: Sam At The Lake by Steve Janblonsky] 

It was the beginning of summer vacation in Bellwood. The town was abuzz with activity as people started to make plans. Students from the local high school, Bellwood High School, were hanging out at Mr.Smoothies, a popular smoothie drink joint, relishing the freedom of the first day of summer. Ben Tennyson was one of those teenagers who was enjoying the first day of summer vacation. He was very relaxed at the moment, body language and posture were free of any tension or uneasiness. He was sitting at one of the several outdoor tables that had circular umbrellas to keep it’s occupants cool and shaded from the summer sun’s hot rays. The brunet haired hero didn’t have his trade green jacket on so he was only wearing his form fitting black shirt and dark blue jeans. 

Ben rarely had these moments where he could just relax and be himself and not have to worry about some alien warlord wanting vengeance on him or an intergalactic bounty hunter having a price on his head. Being the wielder of the Omnitrix didn’t have holiday breaks or vacation days like a normal job would, and often times it would be a very dangerous job. Despite the awesome power he had at his command, Ben would once and while secretly crave the normalcy other people had. As he kept himself busy with his thoughts and his favorite smoothie drink, he was unaware of four other teenagers sitting across from him at a different table. 

They were two guys and two girls. The first teen was a rather short male with brown hair and teal eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved yellow collared shirt that had a red and green stripe across the upper chest part of his torso. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that had large pockets on the sides and yellow sneakers. This was Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, or Cody for short. 

[Confessional: Inside a booth at Mr. Smoothies] 

Cody: “ I have to admit, Bellwood is a rather nice and pleasant city. Even though I’m famous, people respect my privacy and personal space here. It’s nice not having rabid fangirls chasing you around and banging on your hotel room door for a change.” 

[End Confessional] 

 

Next to him was Gwen, a tall girl with jet black hair that was streaked with teal highlights. She was wearing a think black choker around her neck and a black shirt that ended at her waist. She was also wearing a black shirt, black tights and tall black boots. 

 

[Confessional] 

Gwen: “ Wow, it kinda feels weird not be having a summer that involves jumping off of cliffs or enduring Chef’s horrible cooking. Plus, I won’t have to worry about Heather, that back stabbing [censored] –“ 

[End Confessional] 

Bridgette, also known as the surfer girl, had long blonde hair that reached just beyond her shoulders had had deep green eyes. She was currently wearing blue jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. 

[Confessional] 

Bridgette: “ Can’t wait to hit the surf back home and spend some mother and daughter time with my mom.” 

[End Confessional] 

Noah was sitting next to Bridgette, talking to her and Cody. He was wearing brown trousers with laced work boots. He was also wearing a white long sleeve shirt under a short sleeved blue and red shirt. 

[Confessional] 

Noah: “ I need to start catching up with my summer reading. Because the last two summers really didn’t leave me time for such leisurely activities for obvious reasons.” 

[End Confessional] 

“ Hey guys, I heard Bellwood has a really nice lake we can check out.” Bridgette said after she put down a guide map of the city and surrounding area. She was itching to get some swimming in on the first day of summer. Bridgette was looking around for someone to ask directions. She spotted Ben, and she got up and walked towards him. “ Excuse me, um, sir? Do you know where Bellwood Lake is?” Bridgette asked him, as Ben looked up at her from his seat, her voice catching his curiosity. Ben nodded as he replied with a friendly smile “ It’s about a mile south from here. I was just going there to relax actually.” Bridgette’s eyes lit up with delight “ Great! I mean, um, can you show me and my friends the way? “Bridgette asked. “ No problem. I live in Bellwood so I pretty much know the area.” Ben replied. “ Where are my manners? My name is Bridgette.” Bridgette introduced herself to Ben. “ My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but you can just call me Ben.” Ben introduced himself as he blushed a bit when he heard Gwen snort a laugh at his middle name. “ Kirby? Seriously, your middle name is Kirby“ Ben chuckled along with Gwen “ Lets just say I have unconventional parents.” 

 

After Ben introduced himself to Cody and the others, he and Cody and company got into their respective rides. Ben’s ride was a sleek, black and green Mazda RX-8, with a heavily modified body to look as stealthy as possible. Ben called his sports car the DX Mark 10. The hubcap resembled Ben’s Ultimatrix symbol. It was a sharp green X that wrapped around the doors like racing stripes on a NASCAR racing car. Noah had rented a rental car, a mini cooper. Bridgette’s surfboard was strapped to the roof of the car like a Christmas tree. 

 

The ride was relatively quiet, except for some music playing from the car’s radio. Everybody seemed relatively relaxed in the car except Cody. When he first saw Ben, he immediately picked up a powerful aura from him, one that was strong enough that it overwhelmed Cody. Even being in the car right behind Ben’s car, he could still feel the teen’s aura. 

The only other time I get this powerful an aura off of someone is when… no way it can’t be. Only one survived… could he be… Cody thought to himself. Gwen was sitting next to him as she noticed how deep in thought Cody was. “ Cody, are you okay?” Gwen asked him, concerned. Cody looked up at her, her question pulling him out of this thoughts.“ I’m fine Gwen, nothing to worry over.” Cody reassured the black haired girl. “ Just looking out for a friend.” Gwen said with a smile as Cody smiled back at her “ Thanks.” 

“ Okay everyone we’re here!” Bridgette announced as Noah parked the mini cooper in the parking lot that was a few feet from the lake, parking next to the DX Mark 10. 

Cody noticed a men’s changing room so he grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk of the mini cooper that contained his swim trunks and flip-flops. “ Last one in the lake is a rotten fish!” Gwen laughed as she and Bridgette raced towards the girl’s changing rooms. 

[End Music] 

“C’mon Noah, we can’t let the girls bet us!” Cody laughed as Noah grinned, racing Cody towards the men’s changing rooms. 

Once everyone was changed into there respective swimwear, they saw Ben had already beaten them as he was standing at the lakeshore. He was wearing black swim trunks that had dark green stripes running down the sides. “ And what was that about being a rotten fish?” Ben answered with a grin as he and Gwen raced each other towards the lake and dove into the clear water. 

 

Cody stopped at the edge of the water were the gentle waves lapped at the sandy shores, remembering how he wasn’t that great of a swimmer. Noah and Bridgette were relaxing on their beach towels on the sand, enjoying the warm summer sun. 

 

Ben was currently doing some backstrokes in the deeper part of the lake, about fifteen feet from the shore. He was just enjoying the way the water felt against his skin, relaxing his muscles and calming his mind. 

 

Gwen was currently swimming back to the lakeshore when suddenly under the clear water she saw a large shadow swim past her lightning fast, and she gasped in shock when she saw the shadow heading straight for Ben! “ BEN!” Gwen shouted out in alarm, catching the hero’s attention just as he saw the creature charging for him under the water like a living torpedo. 

[Recommended Background Music: Tunnel Chase by Alan Silverstri] 

“ What the-!” Ben cried out in shock when he felt something stab his left thigh, white hot pain bolting up his leg as he screamed out in pain and before he knew it, he was being dragged under the water like he had been caught in a rip tide. 

 

“BEN!” Gwen cried out in shock and horror as she saw the surface of the lake becoming a murky reddish color, the color spreading across the surface of the water. Noah rushed over to her, as did Cody and Bridgette. Bridgette then got an idea as she ran back to their car and retrieved her surf board, before getting in the water with it and paddling out to the spot were Ben was. 

Under the surface of the lake, Ben was struggling for air and trying to get away from whatever was trying to drown him. He was also now able to get a good look at his attacker: the creature bore resemblance to a living skeleton, with a half-moon disc shaped head, and two small, yet piercing yellow forward facing eyes. It’s body wore a light grey organic chest plate with a brown shell resembling a visible backbone, containing three ribs protruding on each side of the creature’s body and it had a thick and pointed tail. 

 

What really scared Ben was the two large grey scythes in place of hands. The creature’s legs were brown and thin, leading into two small feet with grey claws. One of it’s scythes was hooked into Ben’s left thigh like a butcher’s meat hook. Ben ducked as fast as he could when the being lashed out at him with it’s free scythe. It barely missed his head by an inch, however the creature moved too fast as it’s scythe slashed across Ben’s chest. Intense pain flared through his body, and if he was able to, Ben would of screamed in pain. 

 

I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Ben shouted in his mind as he quickly reached for the Ultimatrix. He pressed the dial, causing the control panel to pop up. Ben looked to see that the beast was about to attack again when he quickly selected an alien as a great flash of green and white light surrounded him, startling his attacker to let go of him. 

When the light faded, in Ben’s place was a large, merman-like creature. It had a fish like tail that it’s fin split in two at the dorsal side and was more like a dolphin tail, but slightly thinner as light from above was turning it a slightly greenish color, so it was also thin but strong. It had an anglerfish-like light on it’s head and it’s body was a greenish grey color, along with it having a catfish-like head with large jaws and sharp teeth. His eyes were a solid green and it bore gills on either side of his neck. It also had fins on it’s elbows. The Ultimatrix was in the center of a belt on it’s waist. “ Ripjaws!” Ben exclaimed in a deep gasping voice. “ Alright pal, your messing around with the wrong fish!” Ripjaws challenged the creature, before charging at it. 

The creature striked again with it’s thick tail, the appendage glowing a silver light as it then swiped it, a vicious torrent of water and energy slammed into Ripjaws, knocking the fish-like humanoid to crash into a boulder. Ripjaws growled in pain as the attack had struck his injury on his chest, causing it to flare up in pain. 

“ Damn that hurts!” Ripjaws snarled in pain. He looked up again to see his foe charging at him again. Ripjaw’s body tensed and his gills flared open, revealing green colored flesh inside them as oxygen rich water passed through them. His eyes widened when he felt a deep, burning sensation within his gut, like he had swallowed burning charcoal. The burning feeling then was replaced by the feeling of something liquid-like racing up his throat and trachea, choking him for a moment before he opened his mouth to unleash scalding hot water that traveled in a torpedo like fashion at his attacker. The attack hit its mark, the creature shrieked out in pain as it was being boiled alive by Ripjaw’s attack. 

Ripjaws blinked in surprise at the result of his new attack. “ That’s new.” Ripjaws said to himself as the creature recovered fast enough to charge at Ben again. Ripjaws then saw his claws harden as he raced towards his foe. With the power of a freight train, Ripjaws struck the creatures’ neck, breaking it. 

The creature seizure for a while, body twitching as it then became still, before it’s body slowly starting to sink towards the bottom. Already schools of tiny Mino fish were surrounding the body as it sunk to the depths of the lake. 

Once Ripjaw’s ragging battle instincts calmed down and Ben was able to regain control, he realized with horror what he had just done. 

Ripjaws then began to swim towards the surface of the lake, the Ultimatrix timed out and Ben’s injured leg began to cramp, as he widen his eyes at the pain. His brain was becoming oxygen deprived as his lungs was scrambling for air and his thoughs were becoming desperate. He then felt a hand grab his arm and pull him out of the water. 

Ben began gasping for air once Bridgette pulled him onto her surf board, the teen was shivering from the pain and his breathing was heavy, his oxygen starved lungs taking in air greedily. “ Easy Ben, easy! Deep breaths.” Bridgette gently coaxed Ben as she swam alongside her surf board and gently guided it to shore. She was startled by how weak he was, and how her surf board was turning a red color, as she realized he was badly wounded. 

Bridgette stopped paddling once she was in chest deep water as she saw Noah rush over, wading into the lake as Bridgette looked at him with deep worry. Noah looked at Ben and was shocked by how injured he was. 

Noah carefully helped Ben off of Bridgette’s surf board as he gently wrapped Ben’s left arm around his shoulders, walking slowly as Bridgette took Ben’s other wrap, wrapping it around her shoulder while Gwen retrieved Bridgette’s surf board. Noah was startled to see how deep the gash on Ben’s chest was, and how angry it looked, along with the jagged wound on Ben’s left thigh. Ben grimaced each time he put pressure on his injured leg, hissing through his teeth and shutting his eyes. 

“ Take it easy Ben, nice and slow.” Noah coached the wounded hero as he and Bridgette helped Ben sit down his beach towel. “ Cody, steady Ben’s left leg so he doesn’t hurt it more when we sit him down.” Noah ordered Cody, who nodded and rushed over. “ Alright Ben, me and Bridgette are going to help you sit down. Okay, here we go. One, Two, Three!” In synch, Bridgette and Noah gently sat Ben down, cringing as they heard Ben cry out in pain. Cody helped keep Ben’s injured leg leveled as they managed to get Ben sitting down. Bridgette was sitting next to Ben as the wounded hero leaned against her for support. He looked really weak, his breathing shaky and uneven. 

“ Gwen, get to the car and grab the first aid kit!” Noah said to the black haired teen as he saw Ben raise his hand, which was shaking like a leaf, as if telling them to stop. “ Ben, do you want to bleed to death!” Cody exclaimed at Ben, seeing how much blood the hero was loosing. Much to there surprise, they saw Ben reach for the Ultimatrix, pressing the control dial again with an unsteady hand. Once he pressed the control dial, the command ring popped up and glowed green, as Ben turned it clockwise a few times before he found the alien he was looking for. Ben gently hit the panel, mindful of his injuries, as the green and white light surrounded him again. 

Once the green light faded, in Ben’s place was a humanoid plant-like being, it had an over all green and black colored body, with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. His shoulders and head red blade protrusions, which made him a bit intimidating. He was staller than an average human, a strong, and very distinct smell that smelt of methane gas and rotting plants was being emitted from his body. 

“ Swampfire!” Ben shouted his alien’s name with a stuffy and nasally voice. “ This should do the trick.” Swampfire said with a wince as he felt his wounds stitch themselves together, his body healing itself. Even though he had used this form many times, he still was a bit unnerved to feel his sinew flesh stitch itself together like that. 

Once his injuries were completely healed, Swampfire tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and the green and white light enveloped him again, and when it faded, revealed Ben back in his place. 

Cody and his companions were shocked at Ben’s transformation, but also relieved to see that his wounds were completely healed thanks to his transformation. With Bridgette’s help, he slowly got up onto his feet, checking himself over before sighing in relief before noticing the gob smacked expression on his new friend’s faces. 

Ben rubbed the back of his head and he let out a nervous laugh, a slight blush forming on his face as he said “ I guess I have a LOT of explaining to do huh?” 

“ In the words of Ricky Ricardo from “ I Love Lucy”, “ Ben, you have some ‘splanning’ to do!” 

 

[Author’s notes: Couldn’t help put that one I Love Lucy line in there at the very end of the chapter! Also, what does Cody mean by being the only one? Is there more to our hero than we think! And what about Ripjaw’s new attack? Could this be a sign of something big to come? Find out in Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Part 2!]


	2. Part 1: New Adventures Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Part 1: New Adventures  
Warnings: None  
Characters: Ben, Julie, Ship, Cody, Noah, Bridgette Gwen, Nala, Field, Gust, Warroir, Gnaw and Lucky.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Ben Ten or Total Drama Island. T-Force is owned by Stinkfly3. 

Cody and Ben were currently outside Turtwig Hut, ready for a training match between the two Pokemon-hybrids. Nala wanted to see what Ben was capable of and what powers and moves he might of inherited from his father, Arceus. The battle field was mainly dirt with a rectangle with a circle in the middle, resembling a Pokemon Gym battle floor. 

“ Alright you two, this is both a training match and a trial for Ben. I want to see what kind of moves and possible abilities Ben might of inherited from his biological father.” Nala explained. 

Ben nodded in understanding, just as Nala spoke again “ And Ben, you can’t use your alien transformations for this training match. “ Nala revealed that last minute piece of information, much to Ben’s annoyance. 

[Recommended Background Music: Dragon Battle by John Powell]

Noah was acting as the referee, holding a towel as a makeshift flag as he raised his right arm straight up, about to signal the start of the match. Cody and Ben crouched into fighting stances. “ I can handle anything you dish out Cody, so don’t go easy on me.” Ben said with a grin. Cody grinned back at Ben “ Good, I’ve been itching for a training match!” 

“ Combatants, are you ready!” Noah said with excitement, as Cody and Ben said in synch “Ready!” 

“Let the match begin!” Noah said as he dropped the towel to the ground, officially starting the match. 

“Strength!” Cody called out his move, his muscles flexing as he began charging at Ben, his right arm charging with power with a battle cry. Ben felt himself get winded as he felt the attack slam him in the gut. He landed flat on his ass, but he saw Cody ready himself for another attack. 

Ben quickly got to his feet despite the pain he was feeling in his gut from Cody’s powerful attack. “ Um, Iron Defense?” Ben called out his move uncertainly, as he was brand new to being able to summon his attacks, which Cody had no problem of doing. Ben’s body suddenly becoming a silver color and his skin becoming hard as iron, making the Ultimatrix Wielder grin, “ Looks like Kevin has some competition.” 

“Fire Blast!” Cody shouted as he formed his hands into a circle around his mouth as an intense flame of fire erupted from his mouth and struck Ben, the hero cringing as he felt the intense heat strike his now iron-hard skin. Cody then finished up the attack once he used up the power for it, panting hard and sweating. “ Okay, I felt that!” Ben winced as he saw a burn on his chest, his black shirt slightly charred as his body returned to normal.

Lucky then rushed out of Turtwig Hut with a basket of various berries, knowing either Ben or Cody could get banged up during their training match. The basket contained Rawst berries, a blue colored berry that resembled a strawberry in size and shape that was often used to heal a burn. Next to the Rawst berry was a Lum berry, a green colored, almost apple-like shaped berry that was used to cure any status ailment such as sleep or poision. 

Ben could feel himself tire from the training match, even though he was in incredible shape for his age, due to all the fighting as his aliens and training he was receiving at the Plumbers Academy. 

Ben got into another fighting stance as he and Cody charged at each other, letting out fierce battle cries there right and left fists glowing white. “Strength!” They both felt the powerful impacts. Both shouted out in pain as the impact of the attacks sent them flying into nearby boulders. 

[End Music]

“Ben!” Julie cried out, seeing her boyfriend getting slammed into the boulder like that. 

Bridgette was currently helping Cody up, the son of Groudon was tired and exhausted, along with Ben, who was being helped to his feet by Julie. Noah decided to call the match in a tie, since both combatants were tired and needed to rest. 

Back in Turtwig Hut, Ben was eating one of the Rawst berries Lucky had given him to help his burn heal. He had to admit, now he knew what Duncan must of felt after being punched by Cody in one episode of Total Drama. 

Cody was currently eating a Oran berry, the berry was the size of a extra large blueberry and shaped like one too. As he was eating his Oran berry, he could feel himself get better and his energy return somewhat. He looked over at Ben, who winced when he felt Julie gently dap some cuts on him with soft cotton balls, the Asian girl apologizing once and while. 

“ Ben I have to admit it, you’re a pretty fierce fighter.” Noah commented, leaning against the doorway to the medical chamber. Ben nodded to the book-centric former contestant. “ I kinda have to be a fierce fighter, or some of my foes would of gotten the Ultimatrix a long time ago.” Ben replied. He looked down at his chest, seeing his burn wound was pretty much healed up, only a scab now, and he had only finished eating his Rawst berry. 

“ Ben, in a few days me and my team will be heading back to Vice Versa to report that the rumor of a lone son of Arceus is true. We will be directly reporting our findings to Queen Samantha, and I was hoping you would be able to come along with us as proof of our findings. “ Nala explained to the son of Arceus. 

Ben looked up at Nala, before turning his attention to Julie, his cousin Cody, and Noah. “ I would go Ben, who knows, maybe you might be able to encounter your father.” Julie said encouragingly. Ben weighed the options, before making his decision. 

“ I’d be honored to go.” Ben confirmed, as Nala smiled at Ben’s decision. 

“ I’m just as honored by your decision, Son of Arceus.” Nala said with a respectful bow, acknowledging the lone son of Arceus. Ben really wasn’t used to this kind of treatment. He could be humble at times, despite his slightly show off side of his personality. 

“ Oh yes, I also have the ability to summon a suit of armor that resembles my father, Groudon. So perhaps you could have the same power to summon armor that resembled Arceus.” Cody said to Ben, which caused the Ultimatrix wielder to become surprised. 

“ Tomorrow I will give you some lessons on how to summon your armor, but now, we will need to rest.” Cody said as he yawned. 

After everyone had dinner, the extended team settled down for the night, as Rook set up a single person tent and Gwen, Bridgette, Julie, and Noah slept in T-Force’s guest quarters. Ben and Cody were sleeping in the Rust Bucket’s bunk beds.

Ben was exhausted from the training earlier in the day, ready for a good night’s rest. He was excited for whatever training Cody had in store for him.


	3. Part 1:  The Journey Begins Chapter 3

Pokeology Book One  
Chapter One: Onward to Vice Versa Part 1  
Characters: T-Force, Ben, Cody, Julie, Noah, Gwen, Bridgette, and Rook.  
Warnings: None 

The next morning, Ben had woken up early. He was helping T-Force pack some supplies for the trip back to Vice Versa. He knew he needed to go home and pack a few things of his own. 

Nala was looking over the small sacks of supplies and goods for the trip back home. During there time here on Earth, T-Force had found some rather rare items and they thought about selling them at the Kelcheon market back in Treasure Town to cover for the Queen’s loan to their team to fund the expidetion to Earth. 

“ I’m looking forward to going back home again. Even though we had a lot of fun here on Earth, there is nothing like that great feeling of coming back home. “ Gnaw said with excitement. It had been a full year since the team left their home planet to search and prove the rumors that the son of Arceus was alive were true. Now they completed their task, they were ready to head back home. Ben had agreed to come along, but he first had prepare himself for the trip. 

[Tennyson Household]

“And that’s why I have to go to Vice Versa…” 

Ben had just finished explaining to his Grandpa Max, Gwen, Kevin, and his parents, what had transpired over the last few days, including him gaining new powers. 

“ Ben, would it be okay if you showed us what your Arceus Armor looks like?” Gwen asked her cousin, her curiosity was at its peak when Ben mentioned he could now summon his own suit of armor. 

Ben grinned a little at the Anodite hybrid as his Arceus birthmark began to glow. Gwen and those present were stunned when they saw a great flash of golden light surround him before fading, and revealing Ben in his Arceus Armor. 

“There has to be at least level four technology in your armor! Wicked Wing-blades Ben! They appear to be Galvin design.” Kevin was talking to himself as he checked out Ben’s armor like the latest model of a car. 

Gwen was sniggering at her boyfriend as Ben just rolled his under his helmet armor. Kevin could be so weird sometimes! “So Ben, what else can you do with that armor?” Gwen asked her cousin, wondering what else Ben could do. 

“ I’m still learning more about what my armor can do, and Cody is giving me more lessons on controlling it. “ Ben explained, and Gwen nodded. “So, how long are you and your new team going to be on Vice Versa?” Sandra Tennyson, Ben’s mother, asked her son. 

“A couple of weeks. I’ll be spending some time with the Queen of Vice Versa, as according to legend, the son of Arceus is destined to protect the Royal Raichu Bloodline.” Ben clarified. 

“ Wow, that sounds pretty intense.” Kevin articulated. “ How hard can it be? Besides, your talking to the same sixteen year old who stopped the Highbreed Invasion, defeated the Incursion Empire, has beaten the Forever Knights so many times I’ve lost count, and defeated Vilgax in hand-to-hand.” Ben bragged, and Gwen could feel the grin under Ben’s armored head. 

 

“ Ben, I’m proud of you. You’ve come such a long way from the little infant I brought home from the hospital to the young man you are today.” Sandra said with affection laced through her warm tone. Ben smiled fondly at his mother, as she hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.. “And I’m proud to be your son…mom.” Ben said warmly to her, making her tear up a little.

The two separated from their loving embrace. Ben deactivated his armor as he went up to his room, to check over his supplies as he nodded with approval after he finished packing and zippered up his duffel bag. closed. 

He settled in for the night, getting ready for bed as his mother gently knocked on his door. “ Yeah mom?” Ben inquired, slightly curious as to what his mother wanted. She opened the door slightly ajar, her soft, soothing tone calming his body down “ Ben, just come safely. That’s all I ask. And don’t forget who you are, don’t become split between your human side and your Pokemon side. That’s all I ask.” She then closed the door softly, a faint smile gracing her lips. 

Little to the Tennyson’s knowledge, this was just the calm before the storm.


End file.
